The Dragon Talent Show Part 4
Visionseeker: Next up is… Misty! Kinkajou: Who dat? Shadethrower hits Kinkajou with his baseball bat and points at Misty who smiled and waves. Misty walks up onto the stage carrying a pencil a paper (well actually she’s not carrying it some random dragon is carrying it for her because he was gawking at her awesomeness anyway not important) and everybody stares at her and says OOO NEW PRETTY PERSON OOO Turtle: OOO NEW PRETTY PERSON OOO Kinkajou glares at him and Azure says “That’s exactly what Shadowstriker did” and then Queen Scarlet checks her Instagram which she has for some reason and then she fires her lawyer that she doesn’t have and-'' Misty: SHUT UP NOW ''Everyone shuts up. Misty: I am going to draw. Mightyclaws: ThaT’s wHat I diD!!i!!1!!i!! Darkstalker picks up Mightyclaws and throws him out the window and denies knowing anything about it even though everybody saw him totally do it. Misty starts drawing. Misty: I am drawing the coolest… Darkstalker: Sounds like me. Misty: Smartest… Darkstalker: Sounds a lot like me. Misty: Most beautiful dragon ever Darkstalker: It’s totally me. Clearsight: No it’s me! Darkstalker and Clearsight start arguing about it and Fathom thinks of Indigo and Indigo thinks of Fathom and blah blah blah- Ooh look Misty finished and Whiteout is super excited because Mightyclaws was terrible and Mindreader is grumpy because Mightyclaws was amazing and blah blah blah and Misty shows it to everyone. I think Whiteout just died. Peril: That’s just a giant picture of you. Misty: Well duh I am the coolest smartest most beautiful dragon ever. Shadethrower: Well Misty your artwork is very beautiful but move it now Misty: How rude! (*grumbles as she walks off the stage*) Everyone claps because she was actually pretty good. Unlike someone COUGHCOUGHMightyclawsCOUGHCOUGH sorry Mindreader. Okay whatever next person. Ooo it’s Shadowhunter- wait who’s Shadowhunter Shadowhunter: ME Shadethrower: Hi Shadowhunter: Imma play my sax Azure: Ramen tastes better Shadowhunter: The sax is an instrument, not a food. Azure hides in the noodles and Shadow ignores him and plays Believer by Imagine Dragons and it sounds really cool and Clay and Tsunami start singing and basically everyone died but then Peril and Riptide make them shut up thank god Whirlpool: YOU SUCK (*throws a tomatoe*) Oh no he didn’t Whirlpool: Oh yes I did Oh no he didn’t Whirlpool: Oh yes I did Shadethrower: (*hits Whirlpool and random words in bold and italics that nobody is even saying I mean why are they there with his baseball bat*) SHUT UP OHNO SHADOWHUNTER STOPPED PLAYING WHAT HAPPENED ooo look a sock Shadowhunter: Well, that's it for me, gotsta go now baiiii Visionseeker: Bai Shadow! And now we have......Lorikeet! Lorikeet: Hawo! I will be doing shapeshifting. <(^>^)> ~ bloop Solar: (*pops out of the shadows*) (*blinks at everyone*) WHO WAS PLAYING THAT SONG ON THE SAX!?! IT WAS TERRIBLE! (I'm after Lori I guess.) MY talent is with another instrument. (*grabs clipboard and writes her name under Lori's then gives it back*) Visionseeker: SOLAR. BE NICE. IF YOU KEEP BEING MEAN YOU DON'T GET TO BE IN THE TALENT SHOW Solar: Sorry! (*sees a bird that looks like Lorikeet*) Hi Lorikeet! (*waves intensively*) Solar: (*gets tired of waiting and falls asleep*) (*looks fully asleep but is only half asleep*) Lorikeet: (*turns into an actual lorikeet*) Solar: (*wakes up*) (*claps very loudly*) Solar: (*gets out a piano and its bench*) (*sits on the bench*) (*waits until Vision calls her name*) Lorikeet flies around the entire auditorium and drops flowers on dragons heads and everyone's like OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Vermilion: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Shadethrower: SHUT UP Lorikeet turns into... Prince Winter? Winter: Ohh he's so hawt Kinkajou: whaT Oh wow Lorikeet is on a roll. She shapeshifts into 16 more really cool thingies. And now she's a bowl of Ramen noodles. Wait whAT Azure: NOODLES Visionseeker: AZURE NO EATING THE CONTESTANTS. Azure runs around like crazy so Misty kicks him out and screams NEXT UP IS SOLAR so everyone can hear over Azure being an idiot outside. Solar: FINALLY. Anyway, I am going to play Kinkajou's Bop first, Winter's Fanfare second, Clay the MudWing's Theme third, Tsunami the SeaWing's Theme fourth, Glory the RainWing's Theme fifth, Starflight the NightWing's Theme sixth, and Sunny's Theme seventh. //plays each perfectly even though she never practiced playing the piano before but has the music sheets and can read music// (part 5: https://visions-random.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dragon_Talent_Show_part_5) Category:Browse Category:The Dragon Talent Show Category:Fanfics